The Secrets of the Past
by kruisinkat
Summary: There's a new girl in town- and Yugi senses that there is something different about her... will she be the one who's able to uncover Yami's mysterious past?
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, apart from Aydee Mikazu. They are subject to their rightful owners.  
  
He drew back his hand, holding the card up in the air. This was it. He knew that this was the one, the one that would do it. The one that would finish it all.  
  
"I summon the Dark Magician! Attack!"  
  
The Dark Magician raised his mighty wand, and shot a beam of darkness at the opponent. His jaw dropped as his cards fell to the ground.  
  
"That was a good match Yugi... guess I still can't beat the Number One ranked Duelist in the world!"  
  
Yugi smiled, and looked his friend in the eye.  
  
"Yes, but it was very close Joey. You're getting better with every duel you fight,"  
  
The bell rang, signalling the start of school. Yugi and Joey returned to their seats.  
  
"Class, today I am glad to introduce a new student- Aydee Mikazu. Please, show her your respect. Hmm, where can you sit, Aydee? Oh, you can take that desk next to Yugi's... He's a nice boy, I'm sure he will be very kind,"  
  
Aydee walked silently down the rows of desks, the sound of her black mary-janes tapping on the floor echoing through the quiet room, until she stood next to the desk she was assigned. She stood there for a minute, staring at the floor, then slowly, she pulled back her chair, sat down and shuffled forward. Throughout this process, she did not look up once. For a minute, everyone stared at her, this strange new person. Then they went back to their normal routine, almost forgetting about her. But there was one boy who could not. He kept staring, even though he knew it was rude. She was a pretty girl, with whispy mahogany hair, a pair of soft rosy lips, and shiny hazel eyes which seemed to hold many secrets. For some reason, Yugi felt that he knew her somehow, a long time a ago... a year or two? Or maybe a few milleniums...  
  
"Yugi! are you Ok?" Tea asked, as they were walking home.  
  
"Yeah, you seem to have been caught in a weird trance all day," Said Tristan.  
  
"Well you know how Yugi can be sometimes. Or maybe it's because of Yami, who knows. Hey, have you guys realised how weird that new girl is? She didn't even lift her head up the whole day, let alone say anything!"  
  
"Yes but Joey, you shouldn't judge on first impressions... I-I have to go, I'll see you all at school tomorrow." Yugi ran into his Grandpa's shop.  
  
"But Yugi- tomorrow's saturday!" Tea screamed after him.  
  
************************************************** 


	2. Revealed

Yugi found it hard to sleep that night. He kept think about her.. but was he thinking about *her*, or was he thinking *about* her. Either way, it was keeping him up all night. Why was this mysterious new girl so important to him? He did not know. Neither did his other soul, Yami. His only hope was that tomorrow would bring him more answers...  
  
**************************************************   
  
When Yugi left his Grandpa's shop, he realised that there was an odd crowd gathering around the square.  
  
"What's going on?" he thought aloud.  
  
"It's a duel!" a stranger replied. Thanks to Yugi's small size, he managed to scamper himself through the crowd, until he was at the front. What he saw surprised him.  
  
"I summon, my Red Eyes Black Dragon! Heh, no amateur can ever beat me when my Red Eyes Black Dragon is on the field, especially when you only have 100 lifepoints and haven't even played a monster yet!" Joey grinned, and flicked his hair back.  
  
"Red Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Flame!"  
  
"I activate my Mirror Wall! Reflect his attack back at his Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Joey flinched, as he watched his monster's attack points drop down to 1200.  
  
"Will that be the end of your turn?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't think you can beat me just by halving my monsters attack points!"  
  
"Hmm," The girl smiled under mahogany hair.  
  
"I play Brain Control, which lets me control one of your monsters, and since you only have one I really don't have a choice,"  
  
Brain reached over and grabbed Joey's Red Eyes and placed it on her field.  
  
"Now I play Dragon Nails, which increases the Dragon's attack points by 700. Red Eyes, attack his lifepoints!"  
  
The dragon blasted a ball of flame, which lowered Joey's attack points down to 100.  
  
"I guess we're even now, huh? But, just to be safe, I play Hinotama, which inflicts 500 damage to directly to my opponents lifepoints... and I believe I win!"  
  
Joey's jaw dropped as his lifepoints ticked down to 0.  
  
"Ah, don't get too over yourself; I'm having a bad day, that's all... and I guess I owe you this..."  
  
Joet whimpered as he handed his Flaming Swordsman to the girl.  
  
"No, it's okay, you keep it. I collect magic cards, and the only monsters I use are Magicians." She smiled, and held out her hand. Joey stared for a minute, then shook it.  
  
*Phew, I'm so glad my friends didn't see that duel, or else-*  
  
"Hey, Joey!" Yugi cried. "Over here!"  
  
Joey's face turned a funny colour as he approached his friend.  
  
"H-hi, Yug... wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I decided I just wanted to roam a bit, then I saw a big crowd and decided to check out what was going on..." Yugi looked to the side a bit, then said in a more serious voice, "And it might sound weird to you, but I felt like I knew that girl you were dueling,"  
  
"Yeah, of course you do! She's that new kid in our class... what's her name? Oh, I forget... hey Yugi, where ya goin'?"  
  
Yugi approached Aydee, smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm-"  
  
"I know who you are..." Said Aydee, in a dark voice. Joey rushed behind Yugi, preparing to act if she tried anything. Yugi stiffened, not knowing what she might do. Then, as if coming out of a trance, she said in a chirpy soft voice, "You're Yugi Motou, the boy I sit next to in class! You're also the number one ranked duelist in Duelist Kingdom... nice to meet you!" And she shook his hand. But as her hand touched his, she felt another presence within him, and this made her jolt backwards.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, no.. I'm fine. Why don't we all go get some breakfast or something? Cause I sure am starving."  
  
"Yeah, I'm in on that!" Joey butted in. Yugi smiled faintly, knowing what his friend would do. Aydee was just simply amused. But still she wondered, what secret Yugi was hiding...  
  
************************************************** 


	3. An opened mind

Aydee lay in bed, her mind surrounded by thoughts. Was he the one? Was this the person she was sent here to uncover? She fell into a deep sleep, but not a very peaceful one...  
  
**************************************************   
  
Aydee woke up, looking around her. No, she wasn't awake, she was dreaming. But this wasn't an ordinary dream... she was inside Yugi's mind.  
  
She took a cautious step forward, carefully studying her surroundings.  
  
*So, he is the one,* she thought. Aydee kept walking slowly, until she lead herself to two rooms. The one on the left was open, and it was filled with light and serenity which could not be home to the person she as trying to find. But the other door... it was dark and old, and in some places cracked. The only thing that barely resembled any life was the small golden eye placed upon the centre. Aydee was scared, but she knew what she had to do. Carefully, she opened the door to reveal a small dark chamber, which was much like the door. In the middle of the room stood a boy, who looked no older than 18. His back was turned to her, but still she could tell that he resembled Yugi terrifyingly well.  
  
"Who goes there?" He turned around briskly, and faced her. His voice was deeper, and darker then Yugi's. Aydee stood still for a moment, just staring at the boys face. Then, in a soft quiet voice she said, "Atemu?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
A strange chilling wind suddenly blew in the room, and the door slammed shut. The only light which the room had now was a small glowing aura surrounding the boy. He took a step closer to the girl, then asked, "What did you call me?" Aydee, ignoring the boys question, said in a much stronger voice,  
  
"My name is Aydee, and I was sent here to help you. You have a lost past, and your mind is covered in a maze of labyrinths and mysteries, and I am here to help you solve them. Let me explain myself further... but first, you need to let me see your mind." Yami reluctantly obeyed, and snapped his fingers. The room was light now, and surrounding her was an infinite number of stairs and doors, all leading to unknown locations.  
  
"Sit down, Atemu," said Aydee, and waved her hands in the air. The chamber they were in now turned into a great hall, fit for a Pharoah. Gold pillars, marble benches and stone seats lined the room... and in the middle was a large, golden throne.  
  
"That's were you belong, Atemu," Aydee said, and smiled. Yami's mouth was wide open, as he looked around his spirit room. Where was he? And who was this mysterious girl? He edged backwards slowly, and eventually sat down in his throne. Aydee moved a small stone stool infront of Yami, and sat on it.  
  
"Wh... where am I?" Yami asked, still studying his new surroundings.  
  
Aydee smiled sweetly, amused by his lack of knowledge.  
  
"As you already know, you where a Pharoah in your past life. One of the greatest, as I recall. When the Shadow Games were put to a stop in Egypt by the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh enclosed the magical energies into seven millenium items. Your soul was put into the Millenium Puzzle, the one that little Yugi currently wields. But before that-" Aydee suddenly stopped, and stood up. The large hall disappeared, and Yami, who was previously sitting on the throne, fell onto the floor.  
  
"What's happening? Where did everything go?"  
  
"I don't know..." Aydee replied, now very scared. "This isn't meant to- Ah!" Aydee screamed. She was being pulled away by an invisible force.  
  
"Help me Yugi!" Yami tried to grab her, but she was fading, fading away into darkness, until she was gone. 


	4. Captured

"What have I dragged in today?" This dark chilling voice pierced Aydee's ear, causing her to awake. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was black. She had been blindfolded. She struggled to move her hands, but she realized that they were bound together, same as her feet.  
  
"Who are you, and where have you taken me?" Aydee was scared, but she did not let it seep through her voice.  
  
"You should know who I am... you have that power, don't you?" Bakura then reached over, and untied the band around Aydee's head. Aydee looked around. It was a small, dark, damp chamber, used for keeping prisoners in. Bakura reached over and grabbed her face, then smiled fiendishly.  
  
"So… you're the mysterious prophet who has been invading our town lately. Quite pretty, I must say. You see, I have a millennium item too, and it lets me remove peoples' souls from others. And guess what? I stumbled upon you. Hmm… then tell me, what do you see in my past?"  
  
"I only came here for one purpose, and that was to help Yami Yugi discover his hidden past, that is all. I do not help anyone else." Aydee gave Bakura an evil glare, warning him to back off.  
  
"Oh, fine then… tell me what you have seen in Yugi's past then, it interests me all the same."  
  
"I tell only the person who it is intended for, and it certainly isn't you, you black hearted demon!"  
  
Bakura sneered, and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Keep that hearty attitude up and you'll be locked up here for another 5 millennia's…" Bakura exited the room, and shut the door. Aydee closed her eyes, trying to dream herself back into reality.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" Tristan, Tea and Joey chanted, as soon as he entered the door.  
  
"Heard you went on a date… with her…" Tea gave a sly look, hoping that it wasn't Yami who she went out with.  
  
"No, Joey and I just went out for breakfast with her, that's all,"  
  
"Yeah, she's a real good duelist too!" Interrupted Joey.  
  
"Yugi, is something wrong?" asked Tristan. "You don't seem to be your normal self lately. You seem… depressed."  
  
Yugi sighed, and decided to let his friends know about his dream.  
  
"I'll tell you guys afterschool."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"So… tell us!" Joey was eager to learn what was troubling his friend.  
  
"Well, ever since that new girl, Aydee, came to our school I've been sensing weird things… from her... and then, last night…" Yugi turned away, wondering if his friends would take him seriously.  
  
"Yeah, go on," urged Tea, worried about her friend.  
  
"Last night, I had a dream, but I don't think it was a dream. Yami was inside his spirit room, when all of a sudden, she was inside my mind."  
  
"Who? Who? That new girl?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes. She said she knew about Yami's past, and she turned his room into a great hall, then she started telling him about his past, until… she started to fade away. I don't think it was on purpose though, she sounded like she was in great vain. I have a feeling I have to find her though… will you guys help me?"  
  
Tea, Tristan and Joey gave each other weird looks.  
  
"Look, you're a real great friend and I trust you and all but… we think that you may have gone a little over the top this time. How would she be able to enter your mind? Don't you need a millennium item to do that?"  
  
"I think so… but she possessed some other kind of magical power. Joey, please help me find her!"  
  
"Alright… just cause you asked. What about you guys?"  
  
Tea and Tristan looked at each other, then Tea said, "I dunno… maybe… maybe me and Tristan should stay here."  
  
"Fine then, me and Yug'll go together. So, where are we going?" Everyone dropped at Joey's typical remark.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"I'm getting a strange sense from over here… we should go this way." Yugi pointed to a distant castle, surrounded by dark clouds. Joey looked at it, then pointed out,  
  
"But, Yugi… that's Pegasus's castle!"  
  
"Well then, I guess that's where we're going. Come on, lets go!"  
  
"I dunno about this Yug… you sure?"  
  
"Trust me Joey, I know what I'm doing." Yugi then started to climb up towards the castle.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"This place brings back bad memories… I'm only here cause you wanted me to be, no one else could have persuaded me this far. I must be insane,"  
  
Yugi smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Joey."  
  
Suddenly, something swooped down and hit Joey on the head. Joey fell to the ground, almost unconscious.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi ran to Joey's aid.  
  
"Run… go… going… save yourself!" Joey tried to gasp.  
  
"But I can't leave you here!"  
  
"If you… stay… we'll both get caught…"  
  
Yugi sighed, then quickly leaped backwards, just avoiding another attack.  
  
"Alright Joey, I promise I'll find you later!" Yugi ran, following his instincts as to where to go. But then he bumped into something, and toppled over.  
  
"So, you've decided to come back..." Bakura grinned, as he looked at the helpless boy, lying on the ground…  
  
There. I know it's not as good as my other chapters, but it's better than nothing I guess, lol. Sorry, I'm starting school soon and I don't really have much time for this… but I do want to finish this story! Oh yeah, and thankyou very much TaleneismyYami for your great reviews… I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks =). 


End file.
